My Heart Belongs To You
by ImaginativeGeek
Summary: I'm a cheeseball, I apologise. Reveal story based around the Valentine's cards that Adrien and Marinette exchanged. It's based around the idea that the pair want to know and about Adrien not being able to be both Chat and Adrien with Marinette when he knows who she is. It's a cute little idea. Hope you enjoy.


**Another Chat, LB Reveal story because...I love them and it's not actually gonna happen in the series anytime soon.**

**I still theorize that the two don't know who the other is because they don't WANT to know so this is based around the pair wanted to know. **

**It's based just after Dark Cupid so Tikki and Plagg don't know who the other is. Rena Rogue and Carapace don't exist yet. **

**Remember, the two WANT to know in this universe. I figured there were a few things in Dark Cupid that would drive a curious person crazy enough to look into who the other is. **

**Anyways, I own nothing.**

**Ready?**

**My Heart Belongs To You**

ADRIEN

"How did Ladybug get my letter?" I asked aloud as I laid on my bed. My hands laying on the heart shaped note on my stomach and my eyes wandering down to the red slip of paper. Plagg flew over sluggishly with a wedge of cheese clutched in his little paws. He chucked up the food and swallowed it whole before shrugging at me.

" I don't know, kid." He said. "Maybe she fished it out of the trash in class."

"Yeah, but when? How? How would she even know I was writing about her? When was she even in class?" I asked then sat up, the note falling into my hands. "It doesn't make sense, Plagg."

"Love rarely does, kid." Plagg sighed sadly. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah but..." I began then slumped to my feet, my eyes now wandering over to my history notebook. They then widened as a memory leapt to the forefront of my mind. "Ladybug's in my class." Plagg's eyes widened and he floated over to me speedily.

"Whoa, what makes you say that?" He asked. I blinked then picked up the book and waved it in front of the tiny cat. He cocked an eyebrow. "A book?" He asked cynically.

"A book." I confirmed. "Ladybug dropped it out of the sky when she was flying over Paris, Alya found it and posted about it."

"Yeah, I remember but...uh...didn't Ladybug say that she was older than a high school student?" Plagg asked.

"She was lying, Plagg." I said. "I mean she's my age, isn't that pretty obvious? The way she speaks and acts...the games she plays...she knows everyone's names as well...she knew Kim and Nino...she likes the same music as me."

"Alright, alright...so she's the same age as you...how does that confirm that she's in the exact same class as you? And how would you have not noticed her before now?" Plagg asked.

"Because I wasn't looking." I said then glanced at the note again. "Who is she?"

"Ladybug, the love of your life." Plagg stated sarcastically.

"When she's not Ladybug." I said. "Who could she be?" I asked then glanced the class photo on my pinboard before unpinning it and placing it on my history book then looking closer. "Right, okay...she can't be any of the guys...or Alya or Juleka...because they've been akumatised and Ladybug was there to stop them...Can't be Rose because she's blonde or Sabrina or Chloe...blue bell eyes..." I muttered before my eyes caught the person in the centre. Her blue eyes sparkling happily as she wrapped a proud arm around Juleka and smiled brightly. Her dark hair in their classic pigtails, her fringe falling lightly into her eyes. My jaw dropped and the photo floated to the ground in shock. "Marinette." Plagg cocked an eyebrow then looked down at the photo.

"Marinette?" He asked.

"She's Ladybug." I said in slow shock. Plagg cocked a cynical eyebrow at me.

"You can't KNOW that, kid." He said.

"Bluebell eyes, dark hair, pigtails, fringe, ALWAYS late...and wait, uh...the only time Ladybug hasn't been around to help me was when...Evilistrator." I gasped then slumped onto my bed again.

"What?" Plagg asked.

"Evilistrator had a crush on Marinette. Ladybug said she had a super secret mission." I said.

"She didn't?" Plagg asked.

"Don't you see Plagg?" I asked. "She was there. SHE was Marinette."

"I still think it's a stretch." He said then shrugged. "But if you're sure, test it."

"Test it?" I asked. Plagg nodded.

"Message Marinette to meet you then do the same with Ladybug...make sure neither say no and if only one shows up?" He said. My eyes widened.

"Then I'll know who she is." I said. "For sure...but won't I be telling her who I am in the process?" Plagg shrugged.

"Secret for a secret, besides she won't find out if you're sneaky with it." He said. I smirked.

"Okay, I've messaged to meet Marinette at the park and Ladybug at the Eiffel tower." I explained to Plagg as I paced nervously on the rooftop.

"Right, so why are we here?" He asked.

"Coz I can see both places from here." I explained, glancing to my left and spotting the park then the Eiffel Tower and Plagg blinked then looked over the rooftop.

"Huh, smart." He said. I smirked proudly. "How is this gonna work then? Where are you gonna go? Who you gonna be?" I blinked.

"No clue." I gulped. "I was kinda...just winging it." Plagg scoffed. "What?"

"Nothing." He mocked. I rolled my eyes. A few moments passed heavily as I repeatedly looked over both locations. "What if she just..." Plagg began and I didn't hear the rest.

Something pink caught the corner of my eye and I smirked before turning to Plagg. "Okay, I've got an idea."

"Oh god, I do not like that look..." Plagg muttered.

"Plagg, claws out." I said with a grin then watched as green light swirled around me and I reappeared as Chat Noir on the rooftop. "Alright,here we go."

MARI

"Marinette, what are we doing here?" Tikki asked from her bag. I sighed as I slumped on a bench.

"Adrien asked to meet me." I explained.

"Yeah, so did Chat! What if there's an akuma?" Tikki asked.

"There's not, Tikki. There would be something on the Ladyblog and we already defeated an akuma today." I explained. "Besides, Adrien's thing sounded urgent...when does he really message me Tikki?" Tikki sighed.

"Okay, but if anything happens?" She asked.

"I'll transform, don't worry." I said with a light smile aimed at the kwarmi.

"Hey Princess." Chat Noir's voice suddenly came from my left and I smirked as he propelled himself down onto the bench beside me.

"Hey..." I began then realised he was meant to be meeting Ladybug right now. "Uh..hi kitty, what you doing out?" Chat smirked his typical smirk.

"Was meant to be meeting Ladybug but I..." He began then glanced at me suspiciously which made me slightly nervous. "Haven't...uh...seen her round, have you?" He asked with a cocked brow.

"No...uh...I haven't." I stammered awkwardly.

"Hmm..." Chat said then looked around suspiciously before turning back to me with a warm smile on his face. He then stretched and spread his arm across the bench behind me as I rolled my eyes with a light smile. "So what are you doing out here, purr-incess?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, once again, at the nickname.

"Waiting for...uh...for my friend." I stammered then felt my face flush a little as Chat looked over me in confusion.

"This friend wouldn't happen to be famous Parisian model- Adrien Agreste would it?" Chat asked with a smirk. I cocked my eyebrows at him in a questioning fashion.

"Maybe." I sighed. "Wait, how would you know that?" Chat grinned as his face flushed a little. I saw a decision flash over Chat's face, he glanced at the Eiffel tower then smiled at me before sighing and looking at his feet. "Uh...kitty, are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm...uh...fine, mind if we go somewhere for a sec Mi'l...Marinette?" He asked. My eyes widened at the near slip up there but I shook it off as him just thinking about Ladybug.

"Uh...I would but I'm kinda meeting my..." I began.

"I know, it's about that. Just trust me." Chat said then stood and reached his clawed hand out to me.

"Okay, uh...sure." I stammered then took his hand. "You're aware you're being weird, right?" Chat smirked then pulled me in close to him. I gulped but wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Yeah, I know...it'll make sense in a second, princess...I promise." He said genuinely. I rolled my eyes before Chat propelled us to the Eiffel tower.

He took us halfway up before he placed me down gently then turned to me and sighed with a light blush dusting his cheeks and a smile on his face. "Okay, well...I guess I need to tell you something before...a secret for a secret, I guess..." He rambled.

"Uh...chat? Are you okay? I don't think I've seen you nervous before." I said then gulped. He scoffed.

Some palpable, silent moments passed as Chat and I looked at each other.

"I know you're Ladybug." He suddenly blurted and I felt my heart beat my rib before a disbelieving laugh escaped my throat.

"Me? Ladybug? Ha..." I began then noticed Chat's serious stare and gulped.

"Marinette, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to find out. I found this..." He began then pulled a love heart shaped piece of paper from his pocket and my breath hitched. "I wrote a letter in class to the girl I loved...then threw it out because I couldn't find exactly how to tell her. That girl then found the note and replied to it." He began explaining and my mind began reeling. I wrote that note...to Adrien. Adrien threw it out.

"Who was the note to?" I found myself asking. Chat scoffed nervously.

"You." He said. I blinked then gulped.

"Okay, I need to sit down." I muttered then slumped to the floor in shock.

My mind was spinning with so many open ended questions, the biggest being 'Is Chat Adrien?' Adrien wrote the note, I watched him write it but Chat was talking about it like he wrote it...so was he Adrien? Second question- Chat's in love with me? With ME?! I thought he loved...Ladybug. And Chat knows?! Chat knows who I am? Crud. This is a lot.

"I'm sorry bugaboo, this must be a lot." He said then slowly sat beside me with a kind smile on his face and a hand on the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to just...dump all of this on you, I just...thought you should know." I smiled lightly at him.

"So, you're Adrien? That's Adrien under the mask?" I asked gently. Chat scoffed and nodded.

"Yes." He said firmly. "Since the first day of school." My eyes widened. "And I'm right, aren't I?" He asked with his classic smirk.

"Yes." I said then looked away from him and wrapped my arms around myself. "You're disappointed, aren't you?" I looked down, avoiding his face.

"No." He said quickly. "Not at all...you're amazing, Marinette. Beautiful, brave, kind, selfless...why would I be disappointed?" I blushed at every word he said before he slid closer to me, placing a warm, leatherclad hand under my chin and turning me gently to look him directly in the eye. I could feel his warm breath on my face as I looked deep into his bright green slitted eyes; his blonde hair fell perfectly around his kind face as his light pink lips formed a wonderful, comforting smile that made me feel safe all of a sudden.

"Oh my god..." I gasped suddenly. "Yeah, you're Adrien. Definitely, Adrien." Chat scoffed.

"Yeah." He said with a smirk. "You're not disappointed, are you?" He asked sadly and my eyes widened as I turned to see him looking at the ground fearfully.

"No." I said gently. "I'm amazed." I scoffed before he turned to me with a wide grin. "But not like in a ..shocked kinda way...you're the kindest person I know...and I.." I gulped. "I've kinda been in love with you since the beginning of school." Chat's eyes widened.

"Even...like this?" He asked then gestured to himself. I smiled lightly then slid closer to him.

"Like this you're my best friend; my partner; I literally put my life in your hands everyday...plus, you're funny and fearless and thoughtful." I began then blushed fiercely as Chat grinned.

"You think I'm funny?" He asked with cocked eyebrows and I rolled my eyes with a grin before nudging him lightly. He laughed.

A comfortable silence then settled as the pair of us looked over the city with smiles on our faces. "Okay, so...what do we do now?" I asked nervously after a moment..Chat scoffed then rubbed a hand on the back of his neck.

"Well.." He began then completely cleared the little space still remaining between us before we both turned to each other.

A moment passed and I smiled lightly before Chat moved his hand slowly to my face and gently moved a piece of hair behind my ear. A warm blush infested my cheeks as I glanced down nervously before Chat gently picked up my chin and I looked into the bright green eyes of my partner; my best friend and newly revealed love of my life; a tiny gasp escaped my lips before he drew me in and I followed.

His warm lips met mine gently and I found myself sinking into the action; my eyes closing gently; my hand finding the side of Chat's smooth, gentle face; the tips of my fingers tracing the bottom of his mask as our lips opened and the pair of us got lost in other.

Seconds turned to minutes, time just felt irrelevant before we both pulled away and grinned nervously at each other; looking happily at the ground below us.

"So...do you...uh...wanna get some ice cream sometime?" Chat asked with a cute nervous smile; I turned and grinned at him.

"Yes." I said quickly and happily before the pair of us linked hands and looked over the bright city below us.


End file.
